The Life and Times of Iron Lightning
by IronLightning117
Summary: This is where I'll post the stories about my OC, Iron Lightning. I've decided I'd leave the others there and update this one and add new stories.
1. Iron and the Sonic Rainboom!

"Hey, Iron, you know, the best young flier competition is coming up soon." My mother reminded me.

"Yeah. I know." I said, with little interest in my voice. "Don't you want to try yourself at it?" she inquired "Mom, you know I don't like showing off, it's just not me." I explained "Well, I think you should at least go to watch." she insisted, "Why would I want to go see a bunch of show off ponies who think they're better than everypony else?" I asked, exasperated "Well, you don't have to go, I just thought you'd like to go socialize with other pegasi, and this is a perfect opportunity." She offered. She was right, of course, in Manehatten, there weren't a whole lot of pegasi, most ponies here were unicorns, even my mother. "I remember," she said, interrupting my train of thought "Your Father used to love to go there, he went every year. I wished every time that I could go too, but of course, not being a pegasus, I was forced to stay here. I could, at least, hear about it when he got home, then I could feel like I was there, with him." She said, starting to get a little distant. I sighed, obviously, this meant a lot to her. "Fine." I said, resigning, "I guess if you really want me to go, I'll go." Then I hastily added "But I'm not competing." She looked at me, the tears were just forming. I gave her a hug, "I miss him too, mom." I said, sympathizing. We stood there for a good ten minutes, embracing one another in remembrance of our dearly departed friend.

Later that week, it was time to get going. My mom was running around fretting over every detail, she magiked a saddle bag full of stuff I honestly didn't think I needed onto my back. "There's a map in there in case you get lost, and I also put a few bits in this pouch, here," she said, poking one of the side pouches, "just in case you need some food or something, and-" I interrupted her "Thanks, mom, I think I'll be fine." I smiled at her being so over concerned. She relaxed "Have a good time." she said "I'll try." I offered. She gave me a quick hug, then I started walking. I kept walking until I reached the edge of town, where I took off. I really did love flying, just not in front of anypony. It was my time to myself, when I could enjoy the wind in my mane, and the peace and quiet of- "Hey!" somepony interrupted my thoughts catching me off guard, I stumbled in the air for a second before catching myself. I looked, and there was a pegasus mare with a cyan coat and a rainbow colored mane, she was really kind of interesting, "Sorry," she chuckled "didn't mean to startle ya like that." "No, you're fine." I said "So, are you headed to the "Best Young Flier" competition too?" she asked, making sure to say the name with importance. "Yeah." I answered, with less enthusiasm "Are you competing?" "Of course!" she replied, as though it should have been obvious "I'm awesome! I've got this one in the bag!" I sighed, this was exactly why I didn't want to go to this event, ponies like her annoy me to no end. "Are you?" she asked. For some reason, it seemed like she was less sure of herself than she let on, the way she asked her question "No, I don't really go for that sort of thing." I answered, honestly. That seemed to suede some of the mare's now apparent fears. We flew in silence for a minute, then I asked "So, are you coming up here alone, then?" "No," she started "but I may as well be, my friend down there" she pointed down below us where I saw another pegasus mare, this one with a yellow coat and pink mane "has got to be the worst cheering section ever." then, as if she just realized she wasn't being nice, she added "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a great friend, and she really does try, but she couldn't cheer if her life depended on it." "Oh," I said, beginning to be annoyed a little less, seeing she wasn't just another show off, "Well, if it'll help any, I'll cheer for you." "Thanks," she started "I just wish my other friends could come up here." "Oh, are they busy?" I asked, curious why they would miss out on cheering on their friend, "No, Twilight and Rarity are unicorns, and Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie are earth ponies." she explained "Fluttershy here" she said pointing at her again "is my only pegasus friend." "Oh, I see." I said. Then, for some reason, I felt inclined to say "My dad used to come up to these every year, my mom wanted to go with him, but she's a unicorn, so she couldn't, it always made her sad, but my dad would come back with tales of amazing ponies who defied the laws of physics. It was all exaggerated, of course, but it made her feel like she'd been there with him." I paused for second before adding "I kinda wish I'd have gone with him at least once." I kept the tears back with a little effort. The mare noticed, and said "Hey, you're here now, right?" I nodded, "Well, you can imagine your dad here with you, cheering by your side." she said. Then, realizing she was getting a little sentimental, she added "That way, I'll have two good cheerers!" We both laughed a little. We were nearing cloudsdale, now, so it was time to say our goodbyes. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later." she started, then "What'd you say your name was?" "Oh, sorry, I'm Iron. Yeah, I'll catch you later, um..." "The name's Rainbow Dash!" She introduced herself with pride. "Okay, see you later, Rainbow Dash!" And with that, she flew one way, I flew to the ticket stand.

I landed at the ticket stand, where there was a short line. As I waited in line, I looked around. I hadn't been in cloudsdale since I was a little colt. I could remember sitting on my dad's back, as he showed me around. To this day, I could still remember where all the important places were. "Excuse me, sir, the line's moved, you're next." said the ticket clerk, interrupting my thoughts. "Sorry," I ran up to the window and pulled out some bits for the ticket, "I'm going to see the Best Young Fliers competition." I said "Yeah, you and everypony else." Replied the desk clerk, "you going to place a bet?" he asked, almost monotone. I remembered that my dad'd always place a small bet on one of the underponies, he'd come home and say "I really thought he'd make it this time." with that huge smile of his, and mom would just shake her head and say "Your bets are gonna put us out of money, one of these days." "Hey, sir!" the clerk snapped out of my thoughts yet again "Are you going to place bet or not?" I decided I'd carry on my dad's tradition, so I said "Yeah, sure." "Okay, well minimum bet's five bits, who'll it be on?" He asked, pointing a hoof at a list of competitors. I scanned the list thinking about who the underpony might be, then I saw Rainbow Dash's name and remembered how nervous she seemed, however much she tried to hide it. "I'll put it on Rainbow Dash." I said, "Suit yourself." The desk clerk replied, obviously thinking there was somepony else who ought to win. "What's your name? For the record." "Iron Lightning." I provided. At this, the desk clerk looked up at me like he was trying to recognize me "Lightning? You wouldn't, by chance, be related to Swift Lightning, would you?" He asked with great interest. "Yeah," I replied "he's my Father." "Really? Is he here with you? How's he been?" The clerk seemed to get more and more excited as he asked these questions. When he calmed down a little, I said "He passed away six years ago." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," he said getting sad, himself. "he was a great stallion, one of the best, my close friend. You know he competed, once." "What? My dad actually competed?" I was very surprised, he wasn't the pony to show off at all. "Yeah, and he was really good! Woulda won, too, had he not dropped out. Guess he couldn't stand showin' other ponies up. He was like that." "Hey," said the pony behind me in line "I remember that one, what was it seventeen years ago? Sweet Celestia, that pony could fly! I'd never seen anything like it!" I was practically beaming, now I was so proud, my dad the best young flier! "Well, the son of my dearest friend deserves a discount, your tickets on me." said the desk clerk, now smiling. "Thanks." I said "Anything for Swift's colt." He handed me a ticket, and I made my way to the stadium.

I sat in my seat, waiting for the event to start, scanning the audience for Rainbow's friend, Fluttershy. I, of course, saw Princess Celestia sitting in her royal place, but she didn't interest me all that much, too much pomp and circumstance, then I saw Fluttershy, but she wasn't alone, there were three other ponies with her. That couldn't be right, two of them were earth ponies and the other, a unicorn. But how were they standing on clouds? I concluded that the unicorn must've found a spell to make it so they could. Then I realized there was one missing. Rainbow Dash said that two of her friends were unicorns. Oh well, she must have a good reason for not being here. If I had to guess, I'd say the pink, over exuberant one was probably Pinkie Pie, making the orange one Apple Jack. The purple unicorn, though, could be Twilight or Rarity. I waved at the group, but then realized they wouldn't know me. Then the event finally started, I cheered along with everypony else, actually excited to see what these ponies had in store. I watched as pony after pony displayed their prowess and skill in flying, but I didn't see Rainbow come out, did she get cold hooves? Please tell me she isn't going to quit now! Then the announcer said they were pressed for time, and would have to do the last two performances together. Now that seemed odd. Then, out came a white pony with giant butterfly wings, Impressive, but she seemed really rather showy, especially with that gaudy make up. Then when I looked more carefully, I saw she was unicorn! Maybe the missing friend? Then Rainbow Dash came out, she seemed really nervous. The unicorn said something to Rainbow, and the music started, like some ballet song. I guessed it was the unicorn's song, cause it didn't really fit Rainbow, for how much I knew of her. The unicorn began to fly around displaying her beautiful wings a little too flauntingly for my taste, so I decided I'd ignore her and watch Rainbow Dash, instead. She seemed to pull herself together a bit and started with flying through the pylons. She did rather well, going very fast, but she ran into one, flying straight into a wall. Then she started flying around some clouds, making them spin very fast but one started to spin out of control careening toward, and almost hitting the princess. She wasn't doing too good, probably because she was a bundle of nerves. Then the unicorn started to fly up high, climbing up to the sun. Rainbow Dash quickly raced to catch up, the unicorn said something to bring attention to herself and called herself "Rarity", so she was the missing friend. Then, suddenly, her wings burst into flames, completely disappearing! Rarity began to plummit to certain death, I was just about to get up and try to catch her, when three of the wonderbolts raced down to do just that, but Rarity was flailing her hooves around so violently that she accidentally knocked them out! Now there were four ponies falling, it was too late now for me to be able to do anything. I turned away, not wanting to see what came next. But then, I heard Rainbow Dash yell "Hold on Rarity! I'm coming!" I turned just in time to see a rainbow streak rush by, faster than anything I'd seen before! I looked down to see Rainbow Dash Flying fast toward her friend, but there was no way she could make it, _she won't be able pull up in time_, I thought, _she's going to run into the ground!_ Then a cone of compressed air started to form around around her, it began to tighten, getting narrower and narrower as she approached the speed of sound! I'd heard about this before but, _That's impossible!_ I thought _but that's just a pony's tale, there's no such thing, there can't be!_ But sure enough, she pushed past the cone and it exploded in a spectacular display of a rainbow disc, It was the Sonic Rainboom! She proceeded to catch all four falling ponies, and came up leaving a trail of rainbow in her wake, to get them safely back to the stadium. Other ponies came in to pick up the unconscious wonderbolts and the, now wingless, Rarity. I heard her thank Rainbow for saving her life, and her friends came up to join her all praising her on a job well done, I was going to come down there to congratulate her on her amazing performance, when Princess Celestia came down and started talking to them, Rarity apologized for ruining things, and said Rainbow is "the best flier in all of Equestria", which I would have to agree with, and the Princess agreed and awarded Rainbow Dash the Best Young Flier award. Everypony cheered, I'd like to think I cheered the loudest, partially because I just won sackfull of bits, but mostly because I knew she really deserved it.

I had a lot to tell my mother when I got home, she'll be surprised when I come home with all this money, I guess I finally proved my dad right, the underpony did win, this time! I silently thanked Rainbow Dash for helping me reconnect with my dad, and enjoy a wonderful display of courage, loyalty, and mad skills!


	2. Iron and the Story

((I wrote this as a backstory for a character application at FrienshipIsMagicRPG d0t proboards d0t c0m (great rp site, though it's a bit strict), it was supposed to just tell what's happened, but it turned out to be in Narrative form, so I decided, as it does help to explain who Iron is, I'd post it as a story here, so if something seemes a little disconnected or rushed, it's cause I was trying to shorten it a little for the application))

Iron was born in Manehatten to a Pegasus named Swift Lightning and a Unicorn named Radiance. His Father taught him all there was to know about being a good stallion. Taught him that as an able stallion, it was his duty to look out for those who couldn't look out for themselves. He taught him the importance of integrity and honor, getting very cross with Iron when he lied or broke his word. Meanwhile, his mother taught him proper manners, being raised in canterlot, she held high importance for politeness. While Iron didn't quite embrace the high etiquette his mother did, he did learn to be polite to other ponies.

Then, the bad news came. Swift, Iron's Father was diagnosed with an incurable heart disease, and given only weeks. While it did sadden the family, they were strong and endured the hardship and loss. On his deathbed, Swift called his son to his side, "Promise me." he said "No matter what, you will keep the ideals I have taught you." "Of course, Father, you know I will." was Iron's reply, "No, I want you to give me your word." he looked Iron in the eye. Knowing what his Father wanted, he put his hoof to his heart and said "I give you my word as a Stallion that I will Defend the defenseless, Fight for the weak, Never give up, Always be Honest and Faithful, and Above all, Never break my word." and with that, Swift passed into a sleep from which he would not return.

The lightning family continued to live in Manehatten, Radiance continued to raise Iron. Two years passed, the loss of a Father was sad, but Iron was strong, and he knew his Father was still with him. One day, when Iron was running an errand for his mother, he passed by an alley where he heard somepony scream. Iron knew that nopony would stop to help this helpless pony (that's just the way Manehatten was), so he turned down the alley to see what was the matter. When he got there, he saw a masked earth pony trying to take a mare's purse away "Help me!" she cried when she saw Iron. Immediately, Iron ran up and bucked the assailant off of her. Unfortunately, the masked pony was able pull the purse free, and he started to run. "Are you okay?" Iron asked the poor mare "He took my purse," she said "my son's medicine is in there." she started to cry. "Don't worry," Iron said "I'll get it back, I promise." Then he bolted down the alley after the criminal, he could still hear his hoofsteps. He took off, flying with great speed toward the unassuming crook. Then he saw him looking through the mare's belongings, this angered Iron even more, and he flew faster. Without warning, he crashed right into him, knocking the wind out of the thief. They tumbled a ways down the alley, getting scratched up along the way, Iron's ear catching a stray nail. When they finally stopped, they both righted themselves and stood face to face, the astonished look on the burglar's face gave way to fear when he saw the fire in Iron's eyes. The scared pony cowered into a corner, Iron inching toward him, "Here!" he whimpered, "Take it! Just don't hurt me." Then, seeing how much he was frightening the pony, he began to let up, but not before he said "Don't you EVER use your strength against anypony EVER again!" "Okay." he cried. "Promise me." Iron demanded "I promise." he cowered. With that, Iron snatched the purse back from the pony's trembling grasp, turned around, and flew away. He made his way back to the alley he first heard the mare in, he could hear her sobbing from quite a distance. He landed softly next to her, and put a hoof gently on her shoulder. "Ma'am. It's okay." he comforted, she just turned and looked at him, her tear stained face relaxed when she saw it was the same pony who went after her purse. Then she gasped when she saw it around his neck, "I thought he'd gotten away." she said, Iron flung the purse onto his hoof and gave it to the distressed mare. "I think this belongs to you." he said. She startled Iron with a tight embrace. She let go, and took her purse. Then she noticed his ear, and the scratches on his face, "Oh, you're hurt." she sympathized, "It's nothing," he brushed it off "as long as you're okay." She smiled a little. "There we go." Iron said "That's what I'm looking for." he started to leave "Who are you?" she called "It doesn't matter, just keep that smile!" he said, giving her a big, genuine smile back. He left before she could reply, going home.

He opened the door, and it all hit him at once, the pain in his ear and face, his aching body, and his tired wings from racing so fast. He immediately collapsed on the floor, making a loud "thud". His mother rushed in to see him there on the floor, and screamed. "What happened, Iron?" she gasped, "Oh, nothing, just took a bit of a tumble." he lied, poorly, "Iron. What really happened?" she asked, more sternly. Iron painfully got up and, with his mother's help got to a chair. Then he began to tell his mother everything. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she praised, when Iron had finished "My little colt is a hero." she gushed, hugging Iron. "Your Father would be so proud right now, Iron. 'A true Stallion', that's what he'd call you!"

That was almost five years ago, now Iron was a full-fledged stallion, 23 years old. He still lived with his mother, but not because he couldn't live on his own, but rather because he felt it was his responsibility to watch over her. One day, she pulled him aside, "Iron, honey," she said, "Yes, mom?" he replied, ready to run an errand, "why are you still here?" she asked sincerely, "Sorry?" he said, confused "I mean, why haven't you moved on, found somewhere of your own to live?" she clarified. "Somepony's got to take care of you." he said "I'll be fine, Iron," she insisted "I want you to live your life, find somewhere to call home, somepony to call a 'friend', and, someday, somepony you can spend the rest of your life with." Iron stood there for a few moments, thinking about it, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he said, concern in his voice "Of course. I'm not completely helpless." she replied, trying to sound hurt. Iron simply said "Okay." then his mother gave him a hug. A week later, Iron was packed and ready to go, he gave his mother one last hug and said "Goodbye, mom." she replied with "I love you my little colt." Iron flew away. Away from his old life, and toward his new one. Where was he going? Well, he'd picked a place that seemed a little more small town-ish. He thought, maybe, the ponies there would be friendly, maybe he could make some good friends. "Here's hoping." he said to himself, as he flew "Here I come. Ponyville."

((Soon comes a chapter about Iron meeting pnoyville's own resident crazy, Pinkie Pie, I'm looking forward to writing it, are you looking forward to reading it?))


	3. Iron and the Pink Madpony

((sorry this one took so long, I've been off of the interwebz for about a week, busy with other life happenings))

((for this and subsequent stories, I'm going to pretend Iron never saw Rainbow Dash's friends, or at least he didn't get a good enough look at them to recognize them in person))

Iron relaxed as he flew over the train tracks. He was able to get some thinking done on his journey to ponyville. He had decided he'd walk into town and talk with the first pony he met, try to strike up a conversation. He didn't do that sort of thing much, really, he'd never done it before. He hoped it would go over well, he didn't want to make a bad first impression. He watched the horizon, looking for a sign of the quaint little town he'd heard so little about. Then he saw something, he picked up his pace a bit so he could get a better look.

There it was, in all it's glory. Ponyville. He scanned across the town, but stopped on the large, crystalline, tree-like castle nestled on one side. He didn't hear anything about a castle, you'd think that'd be one of the first things mentioned, but nope, not a word. He contemplated going somewhere else, where there's a castle, there's bound to be a pompous, self-righteous, self-important royal pain in the flank. He didn't care much for royalty, that was something he wanted to avoid. Yet something, he didn't know what, kept him from straying from his course. Aside from the eyesore of a castle, the little place seemed to be just what he wanted, a quaint little hamlet with friendly ponies. He decided he'd circle around and land on the opposite side of town from the castle, hoping it's influence was less pronounced there.

When he landed just outside town, he started to walk. He walked for a little ways, passing by a few ponies who seemed too busy to talk, he walked some more, looking for somepony he could talk to, when suddenly, somepony caught his eye, there, he saw a pink earth pony with poofy pink hair that looked like cotton candy. She was bouncing up and down with a basket in her mouth. She made her way, like this, to a house where she put down the basket, knocked on the door and quickly zipped away to hide in the nearby bushes. Iron stopped a minute to watch what transpired. An elderly pony open the door slowly and, upon seeing nopony there, he looked down, saw the basket, and picked it up. Inside, he found a note, when he opened it, streamers came out, he smiled "Thanks, Pinkie!" he yelled. At that moment, the pink one jumped out and said "You're welcome, Fred! Happy 85th birthday!" The elderly pony went back inside with a big grin on his face.

Iron looked back, but didn't see the pony he now knew as "Pinkie", she'd disappeared! He looked around for minute, then a voice behind him said "What ya lookin' for?" Startling him out of his wits, making him jump 5 feet in the air. "Did you lose something?" The pink pony asked, ignoring his surprise. "Um, no." he replied, his heart still pounding. "Well, I saw you here looking around, and thought 'Hey! He must be new!'" she started, talking a mile a minute "you know why I know you're new? It's because I don't know you, and if I don't know you, that means you're new here, 'cause I know everypony in Ponyville!" Iron just stood there astonished at the uber excited pony. "Are you moving here," she asked, gesturing to the saddle bags full of things "or just passing through?" Iron looked at his saddle bags for second before finally regaining his composure. "Yeah, I've decided to move here to ponyville for a new life." he started "My name's Iron Lightning, you can call me Iron, or Lightning, really, call me whatever, so long as I know you mean me, and you're not insulting me." He said, giving his customary greeting and offering his hoof. "Hey, Whatever! My name is Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie responded, cheerfully, shaking his hoof with enthusiasm. "So, what part of town are you headed to?" she asked. Iron thought a moment, he hadn't thought about that before, where exactly was he going? "Um," he started "Who do I talk to about getting a place?" Pinkie Pie giggled "Well, you'd talk to Mayor Mare of course, silly!" She chided "You can find her at town hall, right in the smack center of town!" Iron started to leave "Thanks!" he said thinking his encounter with the peculiar pony was over, he was so very wrong. "Well, hold on there mister!" she said, stopping Iron in his tracks, "I haven't given you a proper welcome yet, I have to use my welcome wagon!" she explained, obviously very excited. Iron was a bit curious what this might entail, so he decided to stick around and see, "Sure. Why not?" he said. Pinkie then zoomed away to Celestia knows where with amazing speed, returning not two seconds later with a colorfully decorated wagon which she positioned in front of Iron. Then she pushed a button on the side, and all heck broke loose. Immediately, the wagon opened up and a bunch of horns and flags popped out and started to play a fanfare song which Pinkie Pie began to sing to

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! A fine welcome to you!" At this point she put a hat on his head and continued "Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do?" She blew a horn in his ear, "Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say hip, hip, hooray! Welcome, welcome, welcome, to ponyville today!" She sang with a big finish, "Wait for it," she cued, then the little oven on the wagon opened up, and inside was a cake, immediately afterward, the confetti cannons went off showering confetti everywhere. "Hey! I did it right this time!" she exclaimed. "Here's your cake!" she hoofed over the cake. Iron stood there, once again in shock from this obviously insane pony. "Thanks." he said, not wanting to be ungrateful, and he took the cake and put it on top of his other stuff in the saddle bag. "Aren't you going to eat it?" Asked Pinkie Pie, "Oh, well, I don't really eat a lot of sugary stuff," he said, honestly, "I'll probably eat some later, though." "Okay!" she replied "Let's go see the mayor!" she yelled, happily. Iron sighed, this pony wasn't going to leave him be, was she?

As they walked to town hall (well, Pinkie kinda more jumping), Pinkie was talking up a storm about the different ponies in ponyville and how Iron was going to love each and every one of them. Iron was only half listening, something about somepony named Rarity being good at fashion stuff, and somepony named Apple Jack was a farmpony who grew apples. Then they arrived. Iron turned to Pinkie and said "Hey, Pinkie Pie, right?" "Uh huh." she replied "I'd love to hear more about your friends and all, but right now I need a place to stay." he explained calmly "Can you introduce me to the mayor?" "Okay!" she said, opening the door "Hey! Mayor!" she yelled into the building. Up came an earth pony with a tan coat and cream mane wearing glasses, she had on a smile, but it was obvious to Iron she was very stressed. "Hello, Pinkie," she greeted "I see you've brought a friend." she gestured to Iron "Yeah! He's new here! His name is Iron!" Pinkie introduced happily "Iron, this is Mayor Mare, she's the Mayor here!" Iron extended a hoof in greeting "Hey, how goes it?" he said "Well, it's getting better." she chuckled, shaking his hoof "So what can I do for you?" "I need a place to live," he started "I just got here from manehatten and I'm actually pretty tired." "Oh, well we have a nice little house not too far from the castle-" She started to say, but Iron stopped her right there, "Actually," he said "I'd rather be on the other side of town, if at all possible." The mayor was a little surprised, "Ok, well, there's a cottage that just opened up yesterday near Sweet Apple Acres' east orchard." she offered, pointing off in the direction opposite the castle, "Great." said Iron "How much is that going to be?" They continued discussing particulars until Iron had a new place that he could call home. He left the town hall happy, finally, he could get some rest.

Iron started walking to his new home, and realized the talkative pink pony had disappeared some time ago. He wondered (only for a second) where she would have gone off to, but decided it was better she weren't there, or he'd have a hard time getting rid of her when he wanted to sleep. He sighed in relief, she was pretty energetic, but there's only so much a pony can take. When he got to his house, it was only just starting to get dark. Iron yawned, he really needed some sleep, he'd flown all the way from manehatten and walked all around town with a pony with too much energy, and he was ready for some well deserved rest. He opened his door, and walked in, not bothering to turn the lights on. He decided he'd just feel around for a couch, and collapse on it. He felt around for a second before suddenly, without warning, the lights turned on. The house was filled with ponies who all yelled "Surprise!" Iron yelped in utter shock, losing his balance and falling to the floor. Somepony helped him up, when he was back on his hooves, he saw it was Pinkie Pie. "I shoulda known it'd be you." he said, his annoyance only showing a little. Pinkie just smiled and said "Yup! Isn't it super-dee-duper!?" obviously, she hadn't caught the edge in Iron's voice "I planned a surprise 'Welcome to Ponyville' party just for you!" Iron was a little peeved at not getting the sleep he so desperately needed, but he did appreciate the thought. "Thank you, Pinkie." he said, trying not to let his frustration at the obvious fact he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight show. The party went on for a couple of hours, Iron tried to socialize, but honestly, he was too tired to think straight. He wasn't going to remember anything anypony said to him, so eventually, he just gave up and watched as the party died down. When the last ponys left, he sighed. "Finally, that's over." he said to himself. Then he stumbled over to the couch and collapsed, falling asleep almost instantly.

((Sorry this ended so ubruptly, I was very busy and had to finish it. Besides, I had decided any more would have been unnecessary. The next one, "Iron and the Angel in the Cottage" is much better. Iron finally finds somepony he can't stop thinking about. Who is it, you ask? Well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you?))


	4. Iron and the Angel in the Cottage

((Hey, guys, sorry this one took so dang long, lots of stuff going on. So without further ado, "Iron and the Angel in the Cottage"))

Iron got up and out of bed, he walked out of his house, bracing the cool, early morning air. He immediately took off, flying over the orchard. He took this time to think about the new place he called home. It had been a couple weeks since he'd moved into Ponyville, things had calmed down significantly after that day. Now iron took to early morning flights to clear his head to be ready for the new day. As he flew, he thought _I think today, I'll take a different path._ And he turned a little south, going toward the "Everfree Forrest" everypony had told him about. They had all said it was dangerous and he shouldn't venture in there, for fear of "Timberwolves" and other terrifying beasts. Now he decided he'd find out what all the fuss was about, he wasn't really scared of much. And so it was that he landed on the edge of the Everfree Forrest. He started to walk down the path, being cautious of the warned dangers. He decided it wasn't all that bad here, sure, it's a little spooky, but not dangerous. Then he heard a low growl, accompanied by a foul stench. He stopped in his tracks readying himself for whatever it was. He turned slowly and carefully, to come face to face with a creature that looked like a very large wolf made entirely of timber. _This must be the Timberwolf they all warned me of._ He thought. The beast started to advance, slowly. Iron backed away so as not to be too close where the thing could just swing and catch him off guard. He then decided he'd put the thing through it's paces. He broke into an all out run, sprinting away from the Timberwolf, it followed suit, catching up ever so slowly. It didn't seem to be trying, just toying with Iron. He started to use his wings to give himself a boost, leaving the Timberwolf in the dust. Or so he thought, he looked back and the thing was still trotting at speed, catching up just as before. Iron was perplexed, he gave it all he had, going as fast as he could. The creature kept up with ease getting so close now that it could almost bight Iron's tail off. Iron's heart beat fast as a tarin, his blood coursing through his veins like liquid lead. The adrenaline was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time, Iron finally decided he'd give the beast the slip. _There's no way this guy can fly. _ he thought. He took off going up in the air where the wolf couldn't reach him. He hovered a minute, watching the thing trying to find a tree he can climb to get to him. Iron sighed in relief, he began to make his way home _That's enough excitement for one day._ He chuckled. Just then, it all hit him like a ton of bricks. The adrenaline had worn off, and now he was winded beyond belief. He descended to the ground, resting by a tree just outside the forrest. "Wow." he said aloud "That was fun." both sarcastically, and a little bit not, too. He sat there, breathing heavily for a moment, letting himself catch his breath.

He was just about to leave for home again, when he heard something that caught his attention, he started to walk over toward the sound and suddenly heard the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, signing in her wondrous voice.

"There's music in the tree tops,

and there's music in the vale,"

He looked around for the source of the angelic melody.

"and all around me, music fills the sky!"

He contented himself to just sit behind a tree and listen.

"There's music by the river,

and there's music in the grass,

and the music makes your heart song in reply!"

Then she started with a series of "Ah's" That made Iron's heart melt. He looked again and saw the most beautifully angelic Pegasus he'd ever laid eyes on, her coat was a light yellow color like daffodils in a field, and her mane was like pink roses, swooping gracefully aside her heavenly face. She had the most beautiful teal colored eyes, like blue diamonds set in marble. She landed from her flying and singing, the animals in the area apparently complimenting her gorgeous voice, for she sat there thanking them saying "Oh you're too kind." and blushing from the praise. Iron wanted to go in and join the animals' praise, he started to move, and stepped on a twig. The Pegasus started and said "Who's there?" cowering behind her animal friends. It pained Iron to see her so scared, he decided he'd show himself, maybe it might put her at ease to see he wasn't a threat. He stepped out from behind the tree and began to speak a little timidly "Hey, I-I'm Iron." he offered "I didn't mean to scare you." His words didn't seem to help, only to make her more frightened. "Ok, I see," he said, looking down in defeat "I know, I'll go." He started to leave "But before I leave, I have to say. That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard." Then he left, going home.

He sat in his couch, his mind buzzing. Normally his early morning flights would clear his head, but this time, he sat with a million thoughts going through him. _Who was that angelic mare? Why did she cower from me? Am I really that scary? I'll never show her my face again, I never want to see her so scared._ He began to cry silently, _But I do want to see her again. What do I do?_ He mused. He decided he'd visit the clearing again tomorrow, hopefully, he'd see her again, but he would make sure, this time, she didn't have to see him.

He wiped away his tears, and got himself ready for work. _Those clouds won't bust themselves._ He joked. All day at work, he kept thinking about that beautiful mare, his work suffering because of it. One of his fellow cloudbusters, Rain Cloud, came over to him to see what was the matter. "Hey, Iron," he called "What's up, you're not doing so hot today, normally this sky would be clear by now, what's wrong?" He landed on the cloud next to Iron. Iron sat next to him, "Nothing's _wrong_." he said "It's just the opposite." he looked off in the direction of the clearing where he saw the angel.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Rain said, slugging Iron in the shoulder "Iron's found himself a filli friend. I knew it was only a matter of time, didn't I tell you?"

Iron chuckled "Yeah, I guess you did."

"Well, come on, who is she?" Rain pressed "Let me guess. Is it Miss Cheerilee? No, she's not really your type. Um, Rarity. Everypony has the hots for Rarity, right?"

"Rain, you know I'm not in to that kind of pony." Iron said, scolding him.

"Oh yeah, you did say that, huh? Oh, I know Rainbow Dash, it has to be Rainbow Dash, how much you went on that one day about how awesome she was at the best young flier competition. Huh, huh?" he nudged Iron.

"Well, I admit Rainbow is pretty awesome, but not like," he paused, looking off in the distance again "her."

"Well, who is it? I'm outta guesses, tell me." he slugged Iron again

"Well, that's just it, I don't know. I couldn't get her name."

"Aw, that's hard, man, what's she look like? Maybe I know her."

"Well," Iron began, fondly recalling her image "She had a pretty, yellow coat and the most beautiful, rose pink mane, and her eyes, her eyes were a sort of teal color." then the image of her cowering from him came to mind and his face fell.

Rain sat there in disbelief, "Are you telling me that you've fallen for Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy." Iron said the name, regaining his smile. He vaguely remembered the name, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it.

"Dude." Rain continued "If you want my advice, find somepony else."

"Why?" Iron said, getting defensive of her "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she's kind of impossible to reach. You'll spend all your time trying to get close, and she'll just get scared and cower from you. Trust me, I know." Iron's face fell again, as he remembered the terrified look on her face "Yeah," Rain continued "I can see you've already seen it."

"I never want to see her so scared ever again." Iron said, dejected.

"Hey, don't worry, there are plenty other mares." Rain comforted "Tell you what. I'll cover for you, you go take the day off. You could use it."

"Thanks, Rain." Iron started to leave

"And remember, there are plenty other mares, don't waste your time with the impossible." Rain called back.

"Not like Fluttershy." Iron said quietly to himself.

((Wow, Iron is in love with Fluttershy! Who'd a thunk, right? Whats gonna happen next? Is he going to go back to her, or will he take Rain's advice and leave it be? Find out in the next chapter, "Fluttershy and the Grey Stallion"))


	5. Fluttershy and the Grey Stallion

((Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Also, I tried first person -erm, pony- in this one, let me know in the reviews or PM if you think it worked or not))

((This is from Fluttershy's POV))

I woke up early in the morning, like I do everyday. I opened my window to greet my animal friends. The birds came up to me singing their pretty song "Good morning," I greeted "as always, your singing is very pretty." The day was just so beautiful, I couldn't resist breaking into a song. I sang one of my favorites,

"There's music in the tree tops, and there's music in the vale, and all around me, music fills the sky! There's music by the river, and there's music in the grass, and the music makes your heart song in reply!" I was just so full of joy from the bright, beautiful day, I kept singing, not realizing somepony was listening.

I finished my song, and all my animal friends cheered, complimenting my singing. "Thank you, friends." I said, a little uncomfortable with their praise, I didn't really deserve it, did I? "Oh, you're too kind." I insisted, starting to blush. Then I heard a noise from behind a nearby tree, it startled me, and I called out "W-who's there?" I looked around but didn't see anypony, I was getting very scared. Then I heard a voice say "Hey, I-I'm Iron." I looked and saw a grey Pegasus coming out from behind a tree, he kept talking "I didn't mean to scare you." His face had scars on it and his ear had a big nick in it, he was so scary, I just sat there being as small as I could, hopefully he'd leave me alone and not hurt me. "Ok, I see," he said, looking down in defeat, something about him was different, "I know, I'll go." He started to leave, I wanted to say something, but I was too scared. "But before I leave," he said, turning back "I have to say. That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard." Then he left, I quietly said "Thank You." as he flew away.

I couldn't stop thinking about the pony I had seen earlier, what did he say his name was? Iron, I think. I couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if I hadn't been so scared. Now that I was out of the situation, looking back on it, I realized he wasn't being scary at all. In fact, he seemed, nice. "Oh Angel," I said, talking to my pet bunny "I wish I hadn't been so rude to that poor guy. Now he'll probably never come back." Angel wasn't interested in my words, he was too busy eating his carrot, but it helped me feel better to talk it out. "I hope I see him again, I want to apologize for the way I acted."

((Iron's POV))

I sat at home, thinking of Fluttershy. I knew Rain said to forget about her, and he was probably right, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful, and her voice was heaven. Then the image of her cowering in fear from me came back. "No," I said aloud "I won't do that to her again."

"But, I have to see her again." I agued

"No, you don't Iron, you don't want to scare her again."

Then I said to Fluttershy who wasn't there "Fluttershy, I promise you will never have to cower from me again." Then I cried, I knew this meant I'd never see her again, but it was the price to pay to keep that promise.

I woke up the next morning after dreams of Fluttershy that always seemed to end with her cowering under my ominous shadow. I felt so stupid, what was I thinking, sneaking up on her like that? I kept berating myself as I got out the door for my morning flight. This time I pointedly made sure I went the other direction, away from the fragile angel. I flew, and as I flew, I tried to put Fluttershy out of my mind. I thought about work, H_ow much am I going to have to do today to make up for what I missed yesterday?_ I wondered. When I was done with my flight I had successfully pushed my thoughts of Fluttershy into the back of my mind. Then I went to work, trying to avoid talking to anypony. I got my quota for the day, and went to it. I busted clouds for the better part of the day, I had asked for extra work, cause I wanted to keep myself busy. I was almost done when I saw Rain Cloud coming. _Great._ I thought _He probably wants to talk about how it's going with Fluttershy._ When Rain got there, he said "Hey, you still busing clouds? I finished almost an hour ago." I sighed "I asked for more work today." I explained, getting back to the clouds. "Oh, I see." he said, understanding.

"Hey, you what I think will help?" he said, getting an idea

"What's that?" I asked.

"We can go watch Rainbow Dash practice!" he offered,

"You know what? That sounds like a good plan." I said

Between the two of us, we finished the job pretty quickly, and headed over to where Rainbow Dash does her practice. Normally I avoid watching, cause she can get really cocky, but right now, I needed the diversion. We got there, and Rainbow was already in the middle of a routine, performing some really impressive stunts. I watched as she sped through an obstacle course like it wasn't even there. When she finished she checked a timer she had with her "Ten seconds flat!" she said, congratulating herself. Then she looked down and saw Rain and I clapping our hooves, and she came down to better receive the praise. "Hey, guys!" she greeted "How's it hangin'? Hey Iron, haven't seen you in over a week, what's up?"

"Hey," I replied "not much, same ol' same ol'. What about you? You're early to practice."

"Ya, I was hangin' with my friend, Fluttershy, but she just went on and on about somepony she'd wronged." she started "She kept saying 'I wish I could tell him I'm sorry, but I was so mean, I don't think he'll ever come back.' I tried to comfort her, but it was no use, so I came here to blow off some steam."

"Fluttershy said she was being mean to me?" I asked, incredulously

"Wait, don't tell me your the pony who scared her!" Rainbow Dash got defensive of her friend

This is where Rain Cloud jumped in "Hey, it's not his fault she's afraid of her own shadow!"

Rainbow Dash started getting angry.

"No, Rain, it _was_ my fault." I said, trying to defuse the situation. They both looked at me, surprised. "I shouldn't have been sneaking around, popping up out of nowhere."

"Iron," Rainbow began to say.

I interrupted her "It doesn't matter, nothing can take back what I did," then a little quieter "I'll never forget the look of terror in her eyes. That's why I'm not going to see her again." The tears started coming again "I'll never make her cower in fear ever again!" I flew off, going home. I didn't care if they were going to say something, or if they would have tried to comfort me, I just wanted to be alone. I flew past my house, I needed more time to fly.

((Fluttershy's POV))

"Maybe I shouldn't have told Rainbow Dash about what happened." I said to Angel, he's such a good listener "Now she hates me, too. Oh I'm such an idiot!" Angel looked at me for a second before going back to his carrot. "What can I do, Angel?" I said, then I thought of something, "I'll ask Zecora, she'll know what to do!" I got my hopes up, and got together some things. I left my cottage and started to go toward the everfree forest.

I used to be deathly afraid of this place, wouldn't go near it, but now I can usually make it to zecora's and back. Usually, though, I have a friend with me. This time, I had to go alone. I walked along the pathway, shivering, every sound putting me more and more on the edge. I was just beginning to think that, maybe, this wasn't such a good idea after all, when I noticed it. The smell. It was probably the most distinctive smell anypony had ever smelt. It was a Timberwolf.

I froze, unable to move, unable, even, to scream. The beast breathed heavily down the back of my neck, the horrid smell of it's breath nearly knocking me out. I heard a low growl come from behind me, and I slowly turned to see the biggest Timberwolf I had ever seen staring me down with it's glowing green eyes. It bared it's teeth, grinning at my terror, my legs almost gave out underneath my body. I finally found the strength to let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream that echoed across the whole forest.

((Iron))

I flew over the forest, trying to gather my thoughts, and think rationally. I came to the conclusion that I may just have to uproot again and leave Ponyville (Yeah I know, not very rational). My thoughts were interrupted by the most terrified sound I'd ever heard anypony make. I don't know why, but somehow I just knew it was "FLUTTERSHY!" I screamed. I raced as fast as my wings could take me toward the distressed mare. I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to Fluttershy. What if she was hurt? What if a Timberwolf was attacking her? The last thought made me fly even faster. I flew faster than I ever had before, closing in on where I heard the scream come from. There I saw Fluttershy cowering in fear from the same Timberwolf I'd run from earlier, suddenly I remembered her cowering from me that same day. _Never again._ I thought. Then I yelled toward the beast as loud as my lungs had power "NOPONY messes with Fluttershy!" I flew with all my momentum straight into the Timberwolf's terrified face, shattering the creature into small branches and twigs that showered everywhere.

I stood, enraged at the injustice the monster had put Fluttershy through. I breathed heavily for a second and recovered myself. Then I turned around and saw Fluttershy standing there, astonished. I calmed my tone and asked her "Are you alright?" Concern on my face.

((Fluttershy))

I didn't know what to do, I was stuck there, face to face with a giant, pony-eating Timberwolf. The scream had taken everything out of me, I had nothing left. I was about to succumb to my inevitable demise, when I heard somepony yell at the beast. Next thing I knew, the monster was gone and there was debris everywhere. I looked to see who my savior was, it was Iron!

Iron had saved me from a most terrible fate, I was amazed, I didn't know anypony who'd face a Timberwolf head-on like that -except, maybe, Apple Jack-, much less be so easily successful. He turned to me, his face hardened, and I began to get a little scared, but tried not to show it. Then his demeanor softened and he asked, in a kind, caring voice "Are you alright?" He had a look of concern, now, that replaced his apparent anger at the creature. My heart melted, and I couldn't control myself. I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly, forgetting any inhibitions I had about physical contact. "Thank you." I said, starting to tear up, "I thought I was a goner." He put his hoof around me, and made me feel safe. I wasn't scared of him anymore, in fact I wasn't scared of anything with him there to protect me. I think, even if a dragon came down right then, I would still have felt safe with him there.

((Iron))

I stood there, hugging Fluttershy, my heart beating a million miles an hour. I couldn't believe what was happening, I was actually hugging Fluttershy! "You aren't..." I paused "scared of me?" I almost cried, remembering, again, her terrified face."No." she responded "I-" she hesitated a moment "I think I love you." My heart skipped three beats, I was dumbfounded, how could she love me? Me, of all ponies. I had scared her so bad before, how was it even possible she could just forget? I started to cry silently, "How can you love somepony like me?" I sobbed.

"I love you, Iron," she said, more sure than the last time

"But-" I started "I scared you, I can't do that. I'll never scare you again."

She pushed loose from me, her face a little stern -with that Fluttershy way of still being caring-, "Would you just forget about that?" she said, exasperated.

I stood there, astonished from her sudden change of character.

"I over-reacted, I was the one at fault, not you. You just saved my life, and you're saying what a terrible pony you are?"

"I-" I started, but was interrupted

"I've seen what kind of pony you are, Iron, you hated to see me scared, you beat yourself up all day for the last two days for something that wasn't even your fault. And just now, when I needed you, you came-" she started to tear up "you came to my rescue, you battled a formidable foe, and now you're here, apologizing for it."

"Fluttershy, I-"

"I'm the one who should apologize, I acted like a fool." she paused a moment "I'm sorry, I caused your suffering these past two days."

I put my hoof around her again, "Fluttershy, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry I snuck up on you like I did. I should ha-"

I was interrupted by fluttershy rushing in with a kiss, she kissed me for what seemed like ten minutes, I didn't struggle. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, looking down at the ground, back to her usual self, she said softly "Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up-"

"Don't be, I needed it, thank you."

"And the kiss, I don't know what came over me."

"I don't, either," I said, pulling her chin up "but I liked it."

"Maybe- we should- try it again." she said, leaning close

"Maybe." I replied, leaning in to meet her.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, standing there in the darkening forest. Luna's night was well upon us before either of us stirred. I moved back to look into her eyes which shone like diamonds in the night. "You are so beautiful." I said, truthfully. I could see her blushing, even in this darkness "I don't know about that." she argued "Rarity's certainly more beautiful than I am."

I chuckled a bit "Rarity, schmarity." I scoffed "That mare has nothing on you, nopony's as beautiful as you are, Fluttershy." she started getting redder "In fact," I said "Celestia herself doesn't even compare!"

"Oh, stop it!" she said, getting embarrassed.

"Why would I stop? It's true." I said, now looking her in the eyes. Then, more seriously, "You are the most beautiful mare I've ever seen. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you. That's why I couldn't bare to see you frightened."

She stood in silence, letting me continue.

"I promise you, so long as I live, whenever I am around, I will never let anything happen to you."

"Oh, Iron." she replied, embracing me once again.

"We should head back," I said "it's getting late."

She released me, and we walked together through the forest, heading back to Ponyville. We walked past my house, and I walked her to her cottage, where we stopped.

"Thank you, Iron," she said to me "for this wonderful night."

"Thank _you_ Fluttershy, for just being you." I replied "Goodnight."

"Don't leave me." she whimpered.

"Don't worry, Flutters," I said, giving her a quick kiss "I'll still be here in the morning."

"You better." she asserted

"I promise." I insisted "Goodnight."

She returned my kiss, and said "Goodnight."

((Wow! That took FOR_EVER_! All kinds of crap going on in my life kept me from writing, but It's finally here! I apologize to those who didn't want a romance novel, I actually didn't expect it to become one, it just sorta happened. I've always stayed away from romance novels, cause it just "wasn't for me", but I really enjoyed writing this one. I think I might try it more in the future, what do you guys think? Should I try more romance (in other stories, I think this one's done with romance), or is it not working?))

((PS. Nearly 3,000 words, holy cow! That was a long chapter.))

(([edit] fixed markup issues))


	6. Author Notes

So, hey, I noticed that my story got more follows than expected (really, I didn't expect any), so I decided I'd clarify something about my writing habits (If you don't want to read a long, drawn out explanation, scroll to the bottom where I'll try to summarize).

I am not a writer by trade, I do not "live to write" (or "write to live"), I have other things to do, things I enjoy more than writing, things more important to me than writing. I may not be online often, and if you do see me online, it doesn't necessarily mean I'll be posting or anything. I don't write often, in fact this was the first piece I'd written in a couple years, so there's that. If you are expecting frequent updates, you may be disappointed (even if it seems like i'm starting a pattern, It's likely not to be maintained). However, I do enjoy writing, some, so when I find the time (and mindset), I do just that. It's possible I may add to this story/add another story, but don't bank on it. Honestly, I view my work as mediocre at best, sometimes deciding it's not worth sharing. I don't expect positive reviews, and I don't expect no/less critical reviews, in fact I expect criticism, tell me what I'm doing wrong. please. I have a better chance of improving, if you do. I like people saying they like my writing, but I like improvement more. So, the short version is...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Don't expect frequent updates (you may be disappointed). I'm not offended by critical reviews, I encourage them.

Oh, and "Purple Pineapple Lawnmower Man." (if you get the obscure reference, you get an imaginary cookie)

Hint: the "pineapple" is most important. ;)


End file.
